


Loki's Realm

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood memory of splitting a couch in two with duct tape triggered this comic of Child!Loki and Child!Thor's sibling rivalry. Yes, older siblings can be a PITA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Realm




End file.
